


红色高跟鞋

by kinisrio



Category: kun ting, 坤廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinisrio/pseuds/kinisrio
Kudos: 10





	红色高跟鞋

镜子 道具 女装

“今夜，我就是你的新年礼物。”

室内的空气弥漫着一股潮湿的情动，乱糟糟的大床间的衣物和被套暗示着昨夜的一场浪漫旖旎。

浴室里传来低低的谈话声，朱正廷揉了揉酸痛的腰，从床上坐起，白色棉被滑落，露出他大片雪白肩膀，和几个暧昧的吻痕。

他们之间的性爱，要么温柔到极致，要么跟打了一架似的。

“今天是除夕。”  
“嗯。”  
“要一起过年吗？”

蔡徐坤从浴室里出来，下半身围着浴巾，尚未擦干的水滴划过他腹肌沟壑，沾湿那缕黑色毛丛，然后抵达终点。

朱正廷手撑着头靠在床上看蔡徐坤，他好像很了解自己的身体，知道摆出什么样的姿势，知道自己哪半边脸要好看些，知道怎么惹火。

他伸出手，想要蔡徐坤抱他，然后他们再交换一个吻。

蔡徐坤是个很温柔的情人，他宽厚的手会抱住朱正廷的腰，用薄茧去磨腰肢的敏感肌肤，然后不听话的手就向上，捏住朱正廷胸前的粉色乳粒，有一下没一下的按着，想要听朱正廷受不了时的轻叫。

男人的喉结和乳头，都是情欲的开关。

湿腻腻的亲吻里，朱正廷觉得自己也湿了，他被蔡徐坤压着慢慢倒在床上，臀瓣上还有没清理干净的蔡徐坤的精液，他在这种虚妄的温度里，想要寻求安全感和满足自己的占有欲。

他整个人都是蔡徐坤的，他全身上下都有蔡徐坤的气味。

他张开双手，然后蔡徐坤就刚好掉进他的陷阱里。

他们第一次做爱，朱正廷记得当时的自己被蔡徐坤抱着，后背抵着墙，他用双腿夹着蔡徐坤的腰，这个该死的姿势让他不得不抱紧蔡徐坤，将体内滚烫的肉刃吞得更深，交合处的淫水被捣成了细沫，穴口被摩擦得又红又肿，蔡徐坤还次次命中他的敏感，朱正廷记得最后他哭着求蔡徐坤停下来，负距离太深的接触让他颤抖着，在茫然的高潮里掉下去。

亲吻停下来的时候，朱正廷用鼻尖蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的，“不是要出去吗？”  
“嗯，有点事，你等我回来。”

蔡徐坤出去后，朱正廷又在床上不知道躺了多久才起来，进了浴室，在巨大的全身镜面前看着自己昨晚被蔡徐坤欺负得有多狠。

蔡徐坤喜欢在后入的时候扯他的头发，让他喊主人，占有他，奴役他，然后听他沙哑着哭腔说，“主人求求你。”

奶头在床单上蹭着，酥麻的痒意让朱正廷下意识地往后退去，却是让蔡徐坤插得更深，体内的阴茎轻车熟路、准确无误的找到那块微突的软肉，冲撞着，碾磨着，最后哭着被操射。

没经历过性爱的人是不会懂得性爱的美丽的。  
在进入对方身体里面的时候，他们是赤裸的，而爱是麻木的。

爱是愚蠢的。

朱正廷咬紧了牙关，将肛塞慢慢地推进洗澡时被再次扩张的后穴，上面凸起的颗粒不断地碾磨着他敏感的穴口，穴内软肉发着颤，刚刚苏醒的身体经不起任何撩拨，身前的浅色肉根也随之苏醒，前端吐出几滴白色液体，可怜地想要得到抚慰，他换好衣服之后就这样将自己摔进床里，枕头上，被子上，都有蔡徐坤的味道。

空气里的潮湿因子催化着，不知道过了多久，体内的小玩具依旧尽职地转动着，尾部白色的绒毛被穴里流出的清液打湿，穴口处的软肉被磨的红肿，朱正廷嘴里只剩无力的哼叫。

蔡徐坤怎么还不回来？

“廷廷。”

熟悉的呼唤随着开门声响起，朱正廷撑起身假装乖巧地跪坐在床上，看着蔡徐坤拎着东西进来。

他喜欢蔡徐坤在操他的时候在耳边喘着粗气喊他的名字，一声又一声，喊得他腿都软了。

蔡徐坤还没来得及反应就下意识地接住迎面扑来的朱正廷，他们吻得又急又痛，他的下唇被吸吮着，双手抱着朱正廷的腰，在换气缝隙间问：“想要了？”

朱正廷笑了笑松开手，蔡徐坤这时才看见，朱正廷穿着不知道哪里来的jk制服，藏蓝色百褶裙下的黑色高筒袜包裹着又长又直的双腿，在这期间，是所谓绝对领域。

“这个好适合廷廷，好美。”

“你的，新年礼物。”  
朱正廷笑了笑往后靠去用左手支撑着身体坐在床上，张开双腿将下身完全展露在蔡徐坤面前，右手撩开裙子，露出湿润的后穴，伸手抓住肛塞的兔子尾巴，浅尝即止地抽插着。

蔡徐坤见此眼神一暗，有欲望在缭绕。

“嗯..”  
朱正廷抬起膝盖，伸出腿将穿着高筒袜的脚尖隔着裤子蹭弄蔡徐坤已然勃起的下身，歪着头笑看：“坤，你硬了。”

蔡徐坤嘴角勾起，将裤子拉链拉下，伸手抓住朱正廷的脚踝按在欲望上不让他离开。

“好烫...”  
足底触摸的炙热温度滚烫，朱正廷只觉后穴酸软，流水不止，湿旎旎的穴口咬着兔子尾巴一张一合，清液顺着肌肤流下来，弄湿了身下的床单。

挺立的玉茎前端的小口可怜地哭着，朱正廷无暇顾及，被身体里的空虚感折磨地泫然欲泣，眨着眼睛可怜地求蔡徐坤：“你还不拆礼物吗？”

蔡徐坤走近亲了亲他发红的眼角，将朱正廷整个抱起来走到衣柜旁的镜子前面，“礼物，我很喜欢。”

他伸手探入美妙的裙下，抓住肛塞毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，俯身抱着朱正廷，“这个，是我的礼物开关吗？”

朱正廷嗯了几声，后穴肛塞突然被扯出得刺激让他不禁尖叫，颤抖着到了高潮，腿软着就要往下掉，腰却被蔡徐坤死死抓住，被扩张开来的穴肉柔软发烫，他双手扶着镜子，回头向蔡徐坤索吻，“快进来..我要你。”

蔡徐坤坏笑着回应他，撩起朱正廷的裙子然后下身对准了湿软的洞口，硬烫的龟头插入了绵软的穴内。

终于被满足的朱正廷爽得低吟出声，被蔡徐坤粗暴地压在镜子前，裙摆搭在他的腰上摇摇欲坠，而身后的蔡徐坤衣冠楚楚，西装裤链子却敞开着，粗长阴茎一下又一下的抽插着咬住他的穴肉甬道。

“真美。”

蔡徐坤从上往下看着，朱正廷的背部中间脊骨凹下去，漂亮的蝴蝶骨颤颤巍巍，他的腰很细，紧致的肌肤白皙柔软，然后被蔡徐坤抓紧，捏红。

蔡徐坤突然觉得，任何其他的人都勾不起他的兴趣了。

他被朱正廷驯服着，欲望被捆绑着，寸丝不挂，像只小狮子，咬他的耳朵，嘴唇，舔他的手心，看他满脸的不服输渐渐染上情欲红潮。

他被驯化了。

“你总是这样..插得好深，撞得我好疼..”

朱正廷白皙的身子被染上绯红，红唇轻启又吐露出轻哼软吟，蔡徐坤被他喊得心都化了，抽插的动作愈来愈快，硕大的龟头在深处冲撞，次次都准确地刮过敏感点。

“你明明就很喜欢。”

全身镜映射着旖旎的缠绵，朱正廷看着镜子里的人满面潮红，上衣早就被蔡徐坤扯坏掉，露出腰间被抓的红痕明显，身前的性器可怜地吐着白液被身后的男人用手握着上下套弄，冲撞间后穴分泌的肠液被挤出，顺着他的腿根留下，难看地落在黑色的高筒袜上。

“下次，还要你穿着裙子。”  
“...袞！..唔..轻点..！”

朱正廷转过头去在蔡徐坤侧脸蹭着，手握着蔡徐坤抓在他腰间的手，他们之间很少说我爱你，也很少说我想你，但他们知道，站在自己身边的永远会是对方。

就像蔡徐坤知道朱正廷快到高潮的时候特别喜欢亲吻，朱正廷也知道蔡徐坤突然加快的动作是快要射了。然后体内的性器跳动了几下，下一秒朱正廷就感觉到又稠又烫精液射在他身体深处，滚烫的温度让他浑身瘫软，熟悉地掉进蔡徐坤的怀里。

蔡徐坤将性器从朱正廷穴内抽出，融合了的精浆和肠液淅淅沥沥地流出来，顺着朱正廷的腿根缓缓流下，湿了他的高筒袜，蔡徐坤又恶劣地用裙子将淫液都擦干净，暗色的裙子此刻被白色液体染得一塌糊涂，斑驳得格外明显。

朱正廷刚想撒娇要蔡徐坤亲亲他，却被蔡徐坤扔在柔软床铺上，身上的男人单手扯开领带，将他双手放在头顶然后用领带绑起来，橘黄色灯光下的笑容让朱正廷看得心砰砰地跳：

“新的一年，该重新开始。”  
“再来一次。”

end.

新年快乐


End file.
